Elsword's Confusion, Raven's Fetish?
by Arcaevius
Summary: What the title says... Though, may be the slightest of misleading... ONE-SHOT. Boy x Boy, maybe OOCness. Rated T to be safe. Raven and Elsword have been in a relationship for the past bit, but, why has the dark-haired prefect been keeping the red-head out of his room for the past few days?


**"Elsword's Confusion? Raven's Fetish?" Elsword Fanfiction, Chapter 1.**

***Desclaimer: Character Ages: Elsword: 16, Raven: 18, Eve: 15, Chung: 15, Aisha: 17, Rena: 19. Classes (though it doesn't really matter in this story): Raven: Blademaster, Elsword: Rune Slayer, Eve: Code Empress, Chung: Deadly Chaser, Aisha: Elemental Master, and Rena: Grand Archer. This may or may not be a one shot. Slight BL interaction... Also, Omake will contain mentions of the tiniest bits of Yuri... Enjoy!***

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

_~Raven and I have been in a relationship for a month now... Why is it that I feel he's hiding something from me? Lately, for the past couple days, he's been trying his best to keep me away from his bedroom, or so it seems. I would try not to meddle but I just can't help but think about it. Did I do something?~_

"Hey Elsword!" Raven shouted, grabbing the red-head's attention.

"Uh, yeah?"

"I'll be gone for a day or two. I have a mission in Hamel."

"Boo." The boy pouted.

"Hn, sorry. Miss me, okay?" The older man asked, pecking Elsword on the lips before heading out the door.

"You better come back safe!" The younger exclaimed, getting a wave of understanding in return. A certain lime-haired girl pushed herself into the scene.

"Aww~~, you guys really are too cute...! How's your relationship with Raven doing?" Rena cooed, hands clasped together in a cutesy way.

"Horrible."

Rena stopped, her smile turned to a frown.

"Why? It didn't look like it. Elsword! Did you do something?"

"Hey! Why is it that everyone just HAS to accuse me of fault?"

"Because! You'd seem more likely to do so, and plus, this is Raven and you we're talking about...! Compared to you, he would never be the one to do anything stupid enough to start an argument..!"

"...Ah, yeah. You've got a point there... Wait a sec, HEY!"

"Would you two just shut up? Anyways, YOU. Elsword, just get to the point and tell us why your relationship with Raven is doing 'horrible'." Aisha demanded, her eyes twitching in annoyance.

"Ugh... Fine. Lately, I feel as if Raven's hiding something from me..."

_~*Please give a moment for the author to cover his ears*~_

"WHAT!" The two girls roared, loud enough for a 9.0 earthquake, a dozen tsunamis, and maybe a couple hundred wild rhinos to run loose.

"H-he couldn't be in on an affair... C-could he?"

Aisha started hyperventilating.

"Aisha! No! Don't speak the impossible...! Raven wouldn't do something like that!"

"But, their whole relationship is in jeopardy at this rate! What are we going to do? And if it goes downhill, we'll have no more fanfiction material!" Aisha clutched tightly onto her purple locks.

"I didn't say that it would be that bad... Fanfiction material? I'm sorry, what? Wait, fanfiction material?" The red-head seethed, confusion mixed with anger.

"Ahahaha..." The two girls laughed awkwardly, slowly inching backwards while quickly hiding away their journals.

"If it's really that much trouble, I would suggest going into his room to see. I mean he DID just leave for a mission..." Chung quietly added, slurping on a vanilla milkshake.

"Genius idea Chung!"

"Eh, no. It would've been the first thing any ordinary person would've done, wouldn't it?"

...

"...Right... Elsword! You may go adventure in alone now... Tell us if it's anything bad!" The group told the boy, pushing him into the room.

"Eek!" The boy fell in face-first.

"Oops, sorry. Bye now!" The door then slammed shut, leaving the boy to himself. Elsword looked all over the room for anything suspicious, until something caught his eye. There laid a bag, bright pink in all of it's glory. Elsword dashed over, pulling out whatever was in the papery container thing (completely missing an abnormally large cage with bits of armor inside). When his eyes landed on what was in the bag, his eyes bulged out,

Skirts.

Almost new and freshly bought skirts (How he knew? No idea...). Yes, you've read right. Skirts, you know? Those floofy things that girls (or guys(?) wear...? (Not being sexist)...

Elsword's mind could only process one thing in the situation. Out of all of the possible reasons that the boy could've thought of, why did it have to be this one?

A skirt-fetish.

Yes, a skirt-fetish. Being the pile of skirts that laid there, innocently on the bed, the boy's naive mind couldn't have thought of an anymore reasonable answer...

Elsword put back the skirts in the bag, back in it's place, and silently stepped out of the room.

"So?" A certain lime-haired girl asked, popping her face inches away from the shorter boy's.  
Said red-head mumbled something, making the rest to ask for a repeat.

"...Skirt-Fetish..." The boy sighed, causing loud gasps from the others.

Long pause...

"Skirt... F-fetish?...Ah... I just thought of something random and unrelated, whatsoever!" Aisha pointed, then whispered to everyone, all except Elsword, about her brilliant plan.

"That's awesome! Elsword, since you're feeling all moody and depressed, we'll be helping you a bit...!" Rena giggled, patting the used-to-be midget on the back. Suddenly, Eve interrupted,

"Everyone, just got a message from Raven, he'll be back in 20 minutes. He's just finished with his mission, turns out that the monsters wasn't of any trouble." The girl's eyes then shined with curiosity as she read the unexplainable, but exciting atmosphere.

"Even better... C'mon Elsword! Just do what we tell you. Now, let's get you dressed!"

* * *

**~17 Minutes Later, Elsword's Room~**

"KYAAAAH~~! YOU'RE SO CUTEEE~~!" The girls cooed. Elsword blushed,

"WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR THIS? Y-you told me you guys would help me...! (Though for who knows what?) How is this supposed to help? I'm not y-your life-sized dress-up doll!"

"Elsword, shush... Just be patient, you'll see how happy Raven will be once he see's you!"

Elsword didn't understand anything, still being the dense 16-year old he was...

"Happy? Heck no! He won't be happy! I'm going to be embarrassed this way..!"

"Facinating, I couldn't have ever imagined that a male specimen could become so 'adorable'... Ooh~ Chung, braid his hair, I to have predicted to have it suit him."

"Eve, not you too! Let go, don't put ribbons in my hair! Aisha stop taking pictures! I'll kill y-" The train of demands was interrupted by the sound of the main door from downstairs, and an all-so-familiar voice,

"I'm back!"

"-crap..." Elsword froze midway from punching one of his friends, specifically a certain purple-haired one, at the sound of footsteps coming towards the room. Oh how much he absolutely _loved_ the sound of his lover's footsteps nearing him.

"No one wasn't downstairs and I heard shouting from up here so I- Els-?" Raven stood there, gaping at his red-headed lover in shock, as he froze in the doorway.

"Hehe, we'll leave you two alone now! Toodles!"

"!Get back h- Oh no..."

"E-Elsword?" The dark-haired teen questioned, one of his hands over his nose, a line of red running under it, dirtying the front of his white Blademaster's coat with a, ahem, very massive nosebleed.

"Eek! Tissue! H-here..!" The red-head stuttered, running towards his 'man' with a box of cleanex. It was then that he tripped...

"Gaaahh!" The boy screamed, falling on top of Raven. The two, arms and legs tangled around eachother, how it was a wonderful sight...

Elsword, there he was, wearing one of Rena's indecently short skirts, nearly shirtless if not for his unzipped Rune Slayer top, along with his medium strands of hair tied into messy braids... How erotic it looked... Have I mentioned that the boy wasn't wearing any underwear?

"A-ah, sorry...!" Elsword apologized before scrambling to get up and off of the older-man.

Wrong move.

From where they were, as Elsword had gotten up, Raven laid, frozen in an angle where he had of a view from all underneath the boy's... Unprotected bottom, (possibly a bit more, if you know what I mean...). There it was, if it wasn't bad enough, Raven's last bit of restraint snapped (if not having to have wanted to ravish the little red-head when first laid eyes on, with the skirt and everything... you know).

The red-head was pinned to the wall, a pair of lips crushed against his. The older-boy, after a short touch of their lips, then bit the bottom of Elsword's soft appendage, earning a gasp in return. Taking that as a chance to slide his tongue in the warm cavern, he did as so. Raven later begun nipping on the red-heads neck, leaving trails of love-bites along his collar-bone.

After a long, hot, make out session, for who knows how long, the older-boy asked for permission to go further, Elsword hesitantly nodded at Raven, dazed. The two were brought to bed, hands slid up the younger's skirt...and it went on with that... Let's just say... loud moans were heard from the two for the next 3 hours... (Here I am, blocking your lemon)...

~3 hours later~

"So? Did you two make up?" Aisha asked the two disheveled boys who had just came down to the living room, while making herself some cocoa.

"_Make up_? What do you mean?" Raven replied, completely confused.

"Elsword was depressed about you keeping him away from your room... When you left for a mission, he snuck into your room, found a bunch of skirts and presumed that you had a 'skirt-fetish.'"

"A... Skirt-fetish? No, skirts in general? Elsword, why would you- Ah! Did you happen to look in the pink bag that was by my closet?"

"Uh, yes..."

"Hn, Rena's at fault."

"Huh?"

"In a nutshell, she begged me to keep them in my room because her closet was full. I still don't understand why she picked me of all people... *sigh*"

"What? Oh, ahahahaha, he's right. I totally forgot about that, my bad... Isn't that a disappointment?"

"Wait, so it was a misunderstanding?"

"Shush, still doesn't explain why you kept little Elsword out of your room though..."

Raven sighed again,

"Elsword, when you came into my room, did you somehow manage to not notice the giant armor scrap-filled cage near my bed?"

"Armor-filled... Elsword!"

The group stared at the red-head for the longest of time, at some point making the said boy to start sweating nervously.

"Haha, I guess I didn't check much except the skirts?"

*group facepalm*

"Even when given the chance to, your not at all very observant are you?'

"I guess since the secret's out, I might as well show you." Raven then left to go upstairs. When he came back, he held something bouncing around in his arms.

"OMFG! IT'S SO CUTE!" The other occupants of the room squealed, running over to Raven to touch whatever was in his hands. A little squeak came from the furry-white thing.

"A...pocket-phoru?" The red-head asked.

"Yes, a pocket-phoru. What do you want to name him?"

"Name... Him?"

"Yes, name him. Your birthday's tomorrow, correct? He was your present. I was planning give him to you tomorrow, but, uh, yeah."

"Birth-day...? AH, I completely forgot!"

"Yep. So... Name? We can't go calling him pocket-phoru the whole time, that unless you want to name him that..."

"Oh, uh..."

_Long pause..._

"PorkBun!"

"As in the food?" Aisha questioned.

"Yeah, as in the food!"

"...Well, okay then... Hey, do you like him?" Raven asked, childishly stuffing PorkBun in Elsword's face, close enough for the little animal to lick him on the nose.

Seeing this, Raven's eyes widened the slightest before immediatly facing the opposite direction, 'hmphing'.

"Is that jealousy, I see?" Rena chirped.

"Tsk."

They sweatdropped.

To show his proud affection, and mostly to cheer the older-boy up, Elsword grabbed Raven, pulling him into a deep kiss, earning a couple surprised gasps from said man.

The rest were left in an awkward situation as the two boys in the corner over there continued sucking the life out of eachother...

~The End!~ xDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

**~Omake~**

-The day after-

"WOOT! EPIC BIG BANG EL SCOUTS B-DAY, DID I MENTION EPIC(?) CELEBRATION!" Elsword shouted, trampling about the house with a slice of cake in his hands, he then smashed it into Chung's face.

"Uh, is birthday boy drunk?" Rena asked Raven.

"It's only apple juice..." The dark-haired teen whispered back.

"AAAHH! NO, I'M SORRY! DONT SHOOT ME WITH YOUR DESTROYERRR!"

"IMMA GET YOU ELSWORD! *pew, pew*"

"Hah, cake-face is pissed." Aisha teased.

"Aisha, NOT IN THE MOOD." Chung stated, shooting said purple-haired girl with his pistol, continuing to chase his very red-headed friend.

"You sure there was no alcohol in the juice?"

"No one knows anymore..."

"Well, isn't this fun?" Eve popped in. Rena and Raven nodded, before they all broke down into laughter at Elsword who had just had Chung smash him face-first in the cake.

"Hah, got you! HOLY CRUD, GIANT SWORD, GIANT SWORD, GIANT SWORD...! Eek! FIREBALLS!"

And it went on...

* * *

**~Omake 2~**

"N-Nn...! A-ah, no, not there...! ~Ooh~Raven~~!"

...

"Tsk, they don't realize that we can hear them from down here, do they?"

"I don't even know how we got to except the fact that they both loved eachother..."

"Weren't we in the middle of it when they both confessed?"

"Just stop complaining and leave those two lovebirds alone! You're just jealous! Ah~ Isn't it wonderful to be young and in love?"

"Rena, you sound like a granny..."

"And you're only a year older than Raven anyways. Aren't you in a relationship with Aisha? How's it?"

"Eh? You guys knew?"

"Yes, for a while now. If it wasn't obvious enough..."

"Oh, hey. Aisha's cooking today."

They all groaned.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

* * *

**~Omake 3~**

"Hey Elsword?"

"Yeah?"

"Why 'skirt fetish'?"

"You're still on yapping about that?"

"Well, yes!"

"Oh, uh..."

_'They say dreams show your greatest desires...~'_

"Damn, I definitely have to kick back on those shoujo mangas..."

"What?"

"Nothin... My brain's just awkward is all..."

"Oh, okay. If you say so..."

* * *

**~Omake 4~**

(Raven's on a mission...)

"Since the skirt incident, I've always been thinking about this..." Elsword spoke, tapping his fingers on a coffee table.

"Yeah?" Rena responded, whipping up herself an ice-cream sundae...with boiled eggs, crab, and anything else you would find in a nearby dumpster.

"What would Raven look like in a skirt?"

The other's joined in.

"Hmm..." *imagination mode*

_-A slight breeze whisked throughout the building as a tall woma-*cough*-man walked, easily catching all eyes, around said structure. Suddenly, the wind had become a tad too strong, sending the woma-*hack*-man's skirt, though to have even already been barely covering he-*choke*-his thighs, to expose even more skin on those smooth, fairly tanned, toned, and beautiful legs. The person flushed a bright red, embarrassed at realization. The raven tried his best to pull the object down, but was restrained by a couple of men who had just appeared, stopping him. "Kyaaahh~~! N-no stop it...! A-ah! N-no, don't pull it off..!"-_

"Hahaha~haha..." They all laughed, covering up their bloody noses.

"Hey I'm bac-? Why is everyone on the floor? HOLY-THERE'S BLOOD! WHY DO I ALWAYS COME IN ON INCONVENIENT TIMES?"

~The End (For real this time...)~

xDDDDDDDDDDD

*A/N: Aaaah~ I'm so random~! Anyways, yeah it ended up being a one-shot... Why PorkBun? Well, why not? It's the same name as my pet in Elsword online... xP Seems that part of the title ended up being slightly (or mostly) misleading... Just happened to think of this when I was bored... Cookies? All well, hope you liked it, yadda, yadda, (I'm really sleepy, so I'm skipping most of the crap), bye byes...! Almost forgot, thanks for reading... (Ended up being a one-shot)*


End file.
